pacmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man (also known as Pac) is the main protagonist from the series. Pac-Man appears in all Pac-Man games and all fan fiction. His wife is Ms. Pac-Man, he protects the power forest from the ghost monsters: Clyde, Pinky, Inky, Blinky & Sue. About As many know, like some other video games, Pac-Man was developed in Japan. It was wildly popular, however, it is more commonly shown in the United States of America. Pac-Man was created by Namco employee Toru Iwatani when he ordered a pizza. When the first quarter of the pizza was cut out, it looked similar to a head with it's mouth open, this is what inspired him to create the character that was originally Pac-Man. However, Pac-Man couldn't be used due to American kids defacing an arcade machine making it as an obscenity. Plus, Pac-Man became the American name and eventually the official name. Pac-Man reached practically unlimited fame by the 1990's. Figures and games were constantly being released. Namco later decided to create a game that today's players would understand and be more likely to play. That's when Pac-Man World was released. The game features a three-dimensional Pac-Man fighting three-dimensional enemies. Pac-Man reached fame once this game was released in the United States. In the 1980's, the popular American television show, Pac-Man was released. The show resembles the game Pac-Land or Pac-Man 2. Pac-Man is seen in the show taking care of his family, going to work, or defeating ghosts when he needs to. The ghosts have a leader in this show, named Mezmarone who wants to defeat Pac-Man for some unknown reason. He is with Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Woman) and Pac-Baby. In the game Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Man fell in love with Ms. Pac-Man. This is the first game where Pac-Man Jr. is seen. Sometime later in the game Pac-Land, after having escaped the mazes Pac-Man must travel through his homeland of Pac-Land to save many fairies who have been taken by the mischievous Ghosts. Pac-Man loves to eat. His regular meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits such as strawberries, green grapes, cherries, oranges, peaches, bananas, pears, apples, Power Pellets and ghosts. He also seems very good at mazes, due to his extensive time in them. Pac-Man is a very popular character, it appears in many cartoons using a different name such as in iCarly, the name was switched to "Pak-Rat" because of copyright and the lack of permission. Pac-Man has also been parodied in other cartoons including Phineas and Ferb, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Mad, Futurama, Robot Chicken, The Annoying Orange and Tiny Toon Adventures. Pac-Man also appears in the cartoon series Pac-Man Productions, where he is more like his classic RPG self, though his personality is much like Roger Rabbit in this series. Gallery The Pac-Man Road Runner Movie.png|Pac-Man and the Road Runner ImagesCAUYVD6R.jpg ImagesCA2NX2BA.jpg Baloney and Kids Pac-Man.jpg Pz playskool3.jpg Fatherpacman.png|Pac-Man's father, Zac Foodstaste.png ThCT.png ThC37.png Screen04.jpg Ridepacpeopletv.png Pacfood.png 9tha.png 6pw.png 3ui.png 2oh.png Pacmanpacster.png Pac man as roger rabbit by mrjoshbumstead-d66phyf.jpg|Pac-Man dressed as Roger Rabbit Super Pac-Man, to the rescue!.png|Super Pac-Man, Pac-Mans alternate form pppaaaccc.png|Pac-Man posing heroicly Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Pac-Worlder Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters